The Night of Mourning
by Nadia3
Summary: Remus Lupin falls into Jean Auel's world of the Clan of the Cave Bear and is found a powerful magician...
1. Prolouge

The Night Of Mourning  
  
~*~  
  
Remus Lupin was not an average human being. He was a werewolf. A bloodthirst human-eating werewolf. And to top it all off he was a wizard. A real one. Not the shmasy pansy kind that muggles made up, but a person who has magical powers. Not, one day, a year or two after that Haloween Remus was handling boxes for Albus Dumbledore. Inside were a few precious object that he was not supposed to touch.  
  
After a while Remus's curiousity got the better of him. He teared open the box and he found a bunch of time-turners. Brand new and hand-crafted. He was standing on a lot of stairs by the way. He had opened them on stairs. Little by little the box began to tip. And they fell.   
  
"Noooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Remus as he jumped in after them. And he grabbed them.   
  
Instantly he felt a time warp. He saw live passing by-a lot more than the amount that should.   
  
Thump.  
  
________________  
  
I know, extremely short chapter. But the others will be longer. I promise! By the way, R/R! 


	2. Chapter One

The Night of Mourning  
  
~*~  
  
Remus got up and hesitantly took few steps. Where was he? He had never seen this place before. Then it struck him. He was back in time! Duh! He looked around him. He couldn't see the Time Turners anywhere! He bit his lip. He clutched onto his wand. Wherever he was, it was evening.  
  
'Lumos.' he willed. He had long ago taught himself to do spells without saying them, and quite a few of them, without his wand. Seeing no sign of danger he crept onward. The trees where he were seemed to reach endlessly and there was absolutely no sign of civilization. Then finally he found one. A single arrow lying in the grass. He picked it up and turned it over. This was a very primitive arrow. He drew his eyebrows together, confused. Now he was even more lost. He sighed and put them in his pocket.   
  
He felt as though he had been walking for hours when he finally found a clearing. He looked around carefully and put out his light. There were people. And there was a deer. A stag really. it was magnificent, it's twelve-branched antlers and it's powerful muscles. He looked at the men. They were hunting the stag. He had had a soft spot for stags ever since Prongs, but he couldn't stop them for having their meal. He didn't know how, but he had a feeling that this stag was essential.  
  
"Sorcitia!" the stag froze. It was helpless. the hunters aimed their bows and shot.The stag collapsed. Remus felt his eyes begin to water. Although he was meat eater he hated killing. But he had just helped with one. One of the hunters noticed him and pointed. The other's eyes widened and nodded. He started to say something and pointed. They were both pointing to Remus. All his instincts told him *run!* but he didn't. He couldn't. He was frozen to the spot. The hunters walked toward him cautiously. When he made no sign of attack they ventured forward more bravely. One man pointed at his chest.  
  
"Lovadon." then he pointed to Remus. Remus raised his eyebrow. The man did the same again. An idea flashed in Remus's head. His name was Lovadon and he wanted his own!  
  
"Remus Lupin."  
  
"Remus Lupine?" Remus shook his head.  
  
"Remus."  
  
"Remus." said the man with an accent. He beckoned to Remus. And Remus followed.  
  
~*~  
  
The place Lovadon led him to was a large cave. The was a dome above it. Remus's eyes glanced around it. These people must be very primitive to live in a cave. A woman ran out of the cave wearing a fur pelt. She ran straight toward one of the men hugged him with all her might. The man she was hugging was very tall. An older woman stepped out of the cave and smiled at what Remus assumed to be her child, or children. The younger one spoke some gibberish to the tall man, and he to her back. After a while Remus began to recognize a few words. This was similar to French.  
  
"Hello?" he said in French. The people around him looked up, startled. The old blonde woman smiled at him and said what sounded vaguely like what he said. He repeated the word and guessed that it must mean hello to them. The wolf memorized the word instantly. He had a brilliant memory. Another good trait of being a werewolf. He seemed to find many of them lately. He was ushered in by a few people that had come out of the cave earlier on. He was sat down. Aparently they had just begun a feast.   
  
There were mounds of food on the table-everything! His wolfish apetite was at once aroused. When he was offered food he ate. He had many plateful. By the time he was finally finished he was totally stuffed. Remus thought for a minute. He wished there was something he could do for these people. He looked around for something. There was a small pebble on the ground. Remus ran right outside with the pebble and placed it on the ground. he said a few words and thn there was a tabby kitten on the floor. Just brought from the womb. He picked her-he had found she was a her- and took her into the cave. He lay her on the ground and she took a few steps. He grinned at them. The old blonde haired woman rushed to him and held the kitten. She looked at him, her eyes saying, may I? He nodded.  
  
Remus found two more stones and turned them into buckets of milk. The kitten jumped out of the woman's arms and tried to reach for the milk. He picked her up and she lapped up a bit. When she was satisfied, she fell asleep. The woman pointed to her chest.  
  
"Ayla." she had an odd accent. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was different. Remus decided he liked it. A very tall man came up behind her. He was about 6'6 and his blonde hair was greying. But his eyes weren't. They were a brilliant glacier blue. they were a beautiful couple. He tapped his own chest.  
  
"Remus." Then he looked towards the man.  
  
"Jondalar." Remus smiled at them. He was happy for the couple. He only wished he had someone of his own to love. Of course he didn't, and no one loved him back. All that he had ever cared for had died. Well, basically. Sirius may as well be dead. He was in Azkaban... And he had betrayed James. He never would have beleived that Sirius would do it, if anyone would, it'd be Peter, or him. But not Sirius. they were best friends, brothers. So was he but... he was a monster. R  
  
Remus smiled at the happy couple. "Remus," he tapped his own chest, "Jondalar," he pointed to Jondalar, "And Ayla." he pointed to Ayla. They nodded but he could tell they were trying to guess what 'and' meant. Ayla seemed to figure it out first. A look of realization came into her eyes. Then she spoke in that garbled French of hers and he nodded in understanding. Jondalar seemed like a quiet thinking man while his wife seemed very friendly. Not that he didn't, but he was a bit more reserved. The way they looked at each other got Remus to feel a wrenching throb in his chest. No one would ever look at him with such love and tenderness. Because he was a monster. A beast incapable of feeling.  
  
Then what was this? He asked himself. All he wanted was someone to love. That was all he wanted. If only he could, but that would never happen, because... he was a monster. He was a beast.  
  
~*~  
  
Libia brushed her fingers through her her. No! That wasn't right. She did it again. She looked at herself in the looking glass. She stuck out her toungue. She did another braid in her silky brown hair. Then she put a bead at the bottom. She grinned. Now it looked perfect. Why go to see the man on the Journey if she wasn't looking great? She spun around. She ran into the Main Hall. She went through the crowd but no matter where she looked she couldn't find him.  
  
"Libia. Nice to see you here." She sighed. She knew who it was even before she turned around.  
  
"Boronan. Hello." He swept her up and she purposely looked away. Boronan was continuously trying to win her over with his sweet talk. It never worked. But that didn't stop him from trying.  
  
"So where is a gem like you going at a time like this?"  
  
"To see the newcomer." he glanced at her.  
  
"You don't want to see him. He's nothing special." He tried to nuzzle her cheek, but she pushed him away and stormed off toward the entrance. There she saw him with Zelandoni and her mate.  
  
"Remus." he said. The name had a strange feel to it. And he had an odd accent that she had never heard before. It was quite thick, and he spoke bit fast, but it was pleasant. Deep and soothing. She smiled unconsiously. He looked towards her.  
  
"Hello." he said. She was surprised. She looked around then realized he was talking to her.  
  
"Hello." she smiled shyly at him. "I'm Libia." then he said something in a different language. Then he smiled. He bowed. He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. She giggled. A man had never done *that* to her before. A slow but immensly attractive smile dawned on his face. She loved his smile the first time she saw it. It was like the moon. She didn't know why it reminded her of the moon but it was like the moon. The big beautiful moon. She loved the moon.   
  
"Hello Remus."  
  
"Hello Libia."  
  
______________________~*~__________________________  
  
So what do you think? R/R! 


End file.
